


home is where the heart is

by kinpika



Series: lyrium high [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Jks, Roughly happening 9:36-9:37, They're in Antiva, early retirement, zevwarden week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: ZevWarden Week 2017Day Two Prompt: Domestic“I missed you.”





	home is where the heart is

With one last look over his shoulder, Zevran finds himself clambering over the balcony. Antiva was becoming rather stifling in the last few days, the nights remaining sticky, a heavy heat layering over them, but he still paused at the doors being open wide. The absolute barest amount of wind picked up the curtains, ruffling them just. Over the horizon, the sun was just beginning to show, an indication that it was far later than he normally returned. Slipping through them, Zevran half expects to find the absolute worst situation. There is only one candle on the other side of the room, by the closed door. 

Yet, Basilia soundly slept on, thin sheet covering her. Sighing, Zevran sheathed the dagger he had prepared himself with, and made his way over to the bed. Around Basilia were letters of varying importance, at least two books containing basics for languages found in the North, another to do with a magic experiment she was considering and lastly, two toys, thoroughly loved. At least he could appreciate that she had finally left the study, opting to finally sleep in their bed. Zevran almost didn’t want to disturb her, carefully sitting on the edge as he set about removing his boots.

He had not taken the time to realise just how heavy his limbs were, and adamantly kicks off one shoe, letting it land with a louder _thunk_ than he should’ve. Sniffles in her sleep, from the sounds of crinkling paper, Basilia must’ve rolled over not long after. With a look over his shoulder, Zevran reaffirms the suspicion, as paper was not nearly as comfortable as she had lead herself to believe. A grunt follows, and she’s sitting upright, rubbing at her face, before she finally notices him. At the sleepy grin that graces her face, Zevran abandons the attempts of working off his armour, and moves across the bed.

Pecking her lips in greeting, he finds himself asking “did I wake you?”

Basilia shakes her head, a frown quickly following, telling him that she immediately regretted an action, so early after waking. “Hm? Oh, no, I should’ve woken earlier. I have to leave for Kirkwall later today.” And then she waves her hand, candles around the room springing to life, bathing the both of them in a soft, warm glow. 

Ah yes, the fated trip back into that damned city. Zevran had heard her mumbling something about Nathaniel leaving the Arling only days prior, the lands now under temporary guidance of the Teyrn of Highever. Several other wardens had skipped off without appropriate dismissal, and Zevran had the slightest feeling that a return trip to Ferelden was in order, far sooner than either of them would’ve liked.

Tentatively, Basilia squints, a hand pressed against the leather breastplate, Zevran only noticing at the barest of pressure, effectively interrupting his train of thought. Not two seconds later, she pulls her fingers away, thumb and forefinger rubbing together. A very thin sheen of red covered her hand, and Zevran found himself grimacing, quickly speaking just as she opened her mouth.

“It’s not my blood.” The only remainder of one particular cell, but Zevran was sure he didn’t need to elaborate. 

Basilia sits up then, fingers finding buckles, pulling away his cape, hood, gloves. All of it dropping beside the bed as she spoke. “You were gone longer than expected.”

“Did I worry you?” Zevran teases, finding himself smiling. Basilia was working at the buckles on his breastplate, when she pauses at the taunt.

“Always, Zevran. I trust you, but I do worry.” The belt holding all manner of vials and weapons was next to fall on the floor, leaving Zevran only in a simple pair of pants.

“As I you, whenever you decide to go off on some warden-y business.” Last time she had ventured to Kirkwall, it was nearly three months before she returned to Antiva. Far, far longer than was expected, and she had come back frowning just a fraction more than usual. 

Smiles then, a light pull at the corners of her mouth. Hands on his sides, running over bruises, old scars, tattoos. Leaning in, Basilia simply presses her forehead against his. A small comfort for the both of them. “Lucio was asking about you again tonight.”

Zevran can feel his mouth turning down at that. “What did you tell him?” Neither of them liked lying to the boy, but it was becoming increasingly hard not to. So much tension in the North, it was no surprise they were going to return to Ferelden soon. 

Humming, Basilia finally pulls away, tucking strands of hair behind his ears. “That you would be home in time for breakfast.” 

A small chuckle leaves him, as he leans back, stretching his arms over his head. “You would indeed be correct. Have you always been able to tell the future, _mi amor_?”

He notes a twinkle at the corner of her eye, how one side of her mouth twists upwards. “Only when it counts. Come, let us get you a bath, before Lucio realises that you are home.”

Slipping out from under him, Basilia makes her way towards the bath sitting in the corner of the room. Zevran had half a mind to think it was out a bit further earlier in the night, likely as he had expected to be home before now. Clear water sat undisturbed, and Zevran simply watches Basilia warms it with a likely vague thought. Finally, he makes his own way to the bucket beside the bath, stepping out quickly on to the balcony once more. Unceremoniously dropping the water over his head, an almost concerning amount of blood, mud, and other preferably unidentified liquids dribble down his skin, forming a pool at his feet. Taking the second offered bucket, water runs a lot cleaner — Zevran making a note to himself to wash off the balcony at the next opportunity, lest the neighbours start getting suspicious. 

Basilia hands him a towel, and Zevran wipes off what he can before stepping back inside. From the lack of scrutiny he received, he was cleared to enter. Pulls at the ties of his pants as Basilia discards the shirt she was wearing, already stepping into the water. Zevran nearly stumbles, kicking out the material from under him, taking her offered hands and stepping in. There’s a buzz in the water, something now that was so natural to him, and had at first caught him off guard so easily. Taking a step back, water sloshing around his ankles, Zevran lets his eyes fall over her figure, before smirking. 

“I have missed you. And I mean the both of you.” With that, he keeps his gaze pointedly on her breasts, causing Basilia to bark out a laugh, swatting him in the arm. 

“Maker’s arse, you’re getting worse! I missed you too! And by that I mean I missed tongue and cock, nothing more!”

It was Zevran’s turn to laugh, and he wraps his arms around her, smiling into her skin when she hugs him back. Only to be broken once more, as Basilia pulls out of his arms, nose turned upwards. “You stink like a whorehouse fucked a fishery, Zevran. Did you fall in something again?”

“That is a rather apt description of where I spent the last few nights, sadly.”

Scoffing, Basilia began to sit herself down. “Get in the water. Andraste’s flaming tits…” she mumbles to herself as she leans over the edge, drawing close all manner of scents. Despite the thin amount of annoyance she was presenting, Zevran knew better. Catches her watching him out the corner of her eye, and feels his body warm just that fraction more when her earring glints in the light of the rising sun.

Zevran settles in front of her, knees drawn to his chest as she knelt behind him. Feels her fingers work their way through the series of braids that decorated his hair, loosening all a manner of ties and dropping them on either side of the bath. Lucio had been quite insistent on practicing on his father’s hair, the last time they had seen each other. A smile graces his face at that thought, and when he’s certain that Basilia has removed them all, she sets about running soaps and oils through his hair, nails running over his scalp as she worked. It almost made him fall asleep, had she not decided to talk.

“Lucio will be joining me this time. Been getting a little too cooped up and it’s starting to show.” Only so many tutors could keep the boy entertained, with both parents still involved in their own business. Neither Zevran nor Basilia had anyone personal in Antiva besides themselves, and it was not the first time they had brought up this fact. Soon, they could return to Ferelden. _Soon._

But Zevran allows the disapproval to colour his voice. “To Kirkwall?” There were rumours spilling out from the City of Chains. And whilst they had survived a Blight and otherwise, whatever Kirkwall’s business was, it was none of theirs. 

“Yes… I would send him to Amaranthine, Denerim — or even just the _Circle —_ and he would be safer there but…” A drawn out sigh. Zevran knew she would have run through at least twelve different scenarios about how to handle the situation. Clearly, this was the best one. “Well, we’ll be going through Ostwick this time.”

Releasing a puff of air, wiping some bubbles away that had managed to get free, Zevran finally addressed the elephant in the room. “Do you think any magic will show?”

“I… no. Lucio’s had no reason to present any magic. And he’s _barely_ six years of age. Being so young, it’s _unlikely_.” Zevran knew that she had shown some aptitude at that age, but decided against remarking on it. Neither of them would rest easy. 

“I hear that ‘ _but_ ’ in your voice,” he comments instead, taking the time between her answer to dunk his head under the water, letting the soaps run off. 

“Well, I know how to run, if need be.”

Turning in the bath, Zevran knows that his own expression was as stormy as her own. “You truly believe things will escalate?”

“I don’t know. It’s outside my control and that—” Basilia cuts herself off, an aggravated noise leaving her. “I can’t intervene, but I can _feel_ it, that I should. I just don’t know… what to do.”

A small amount of silence falls over them, Zevran reaching for her hands once more, bringing them to his lips. “Perhaps I will join you in Kirkwall.” At the confused look on her face, he continues. “There have been a few men who managed to escape me. Then, we can take a boat to Amaranthine, or even Gwaren, and that’ll be that. Back in Ferelden, where everything smells like dog.”

“No fisheries?”

“Sadly, no fisheries.”

Untangling herself, Basilia settles in the tub, head resting on the back, legs curved around him. “Thank you, Zevran.”

“There is no need to thank me, Basilia. I would stop everything, should you ask.”

“And I you.”

Just as their lips were about to meet, the door opened, rendering them still. Until, between the slight opening, Zevran spots a familiar pair of eyes, and grins. Rising from the bath, towel already in hand, he gets at least three steps across the room before there’s a shout of “papa!” Hoisting the boy into the air, Lucio has his arms around him in an instant. Hand on his back, Zevran turns enough to allow Basilia close, robe around her secure as she leans in to hug the both of them. Peppering Lucio’s face with small kisses, she presses one to Zevran’s cheek too. 

“Perhaps it’s time for breakfast?”

**Author's Note:**

> tfw u did this early just forgot to post


End file.
